Wedding Party Gone Wrong
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: This is a co write and request with nyelator and his bro, in this one Nikki, Paige, Lana, Brie, Carmella, Emma, Eva, Dana, Summer, Kaitlin, Mandy, Alexa, Sasha,Charlotte and Maryse are celebarating Lana's wedding night when someone leaves weed behind and they smoke it. However, they do it in a state where weed is illegal,and the girls go to jail.Will they learn their lesson?Enjoy:)


It is the night of Lana's wedding party and some girl left behind a lot of weed behind for the girls to party with at the hotel, where the wedding party is taking place it, the ones left are Nikki, Paige, Lana, Brie, Carmella, Emma, Eva, Dana, Summer, Kaitlin, Mandy, Alexia, Sasha,Charlotte and Maryse. They leave the window open and start smoking the weed, unfortunately for them the state they are in it isn't legal to smoke weed and the police station is right next door. The police smell the weed and for the room to investigate, when they get their all the girls are everywhere. Eva, Nikki, Brie, Emma, Lana, Kaitlyn and Carmella just came back from the pool so their in their bathing suits on the floor: Nikki was in her favorite frilled out red bikini, Carmella was in a two piece that was completely black with white rim except the bottom of her bikini top is hot pink rim and on each cup it has a hot pink strip, and the sidings are thick peach colored and hot pink siding, Lana with her hair curled and pinned back has on a bikini that looks more like a sports bra that zips up the front and matching bikini bottom had this odd but beautiful color scheme to it and the top was a baby blue straps with tip of the cups same color, a small black strip on both cups and light pink on the bottom of the cup, where it zips together is black as well, on the bottom the sidings are completely baby blue with a tiny black stripe, and pink in the middle. Brie is in a subtle coloring two piece suit that would remind you of a stunning quilt, and she fit it well making it work, Eva is in a in this order: sea green, little black strip then blue bikini and it has black outlining, Emma is in a light pink bikini but is connected together by a black materiel that crossed in the front and went up where a metal hoop connected them however the top and bottom were not connected and the top wraps around her neck like a choker. Finally Kaitlyn is in a cheetah print top and the bottom is a criss crossing black suit that covers her completely.

The ones not in bikinis is Maryse who is in a black jumpsuit dress that has the top fit like a sweater and slits down the front of her shirt that shows the side of her breast and the front of her shoulder blades, with gold spiked heels. Dana is in a blue jean vest and blue jeans in the same shade of blue as her vest, Summer is in a black crop top with matching choker and has a multicolored with red and blue mixed together on top black then gold then repeated skirt, Mandy is in a crop top grey sweater and white pants, Alexia dressed up in a black dress that has purple glittered stripes through out the bottom and on the top huge purple stripes that cross each other finish the top of her strapless dress. Paige is in black less than half shirt that is covered by a jacket that would remind you as a cuter version of a jail top that you would see in a cartoon and dark blue jeans. Sasha is in a black crop top that says "Boss" in gold letters across the middle and the shoulders split in two sections showing her black bra strap but is mainly covered by her curly hair and she has on skin tight black jeans and to the knee boots. Charolotte is in a black tank top that has a pre-made hole in it and it is a v neck, with black pants to go with it.

"Alright ladies, let's go it is illegal to smoke weed in this state! You have the right to remain silent. If you do say anything, what you say can be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to consult with a lawyer and have that lawyer present during any questioning. If you cannot afford a lawyer, one will be appointed for you if you so desire." says the officer

They spread their legs and search them for any weapons on them before handcuffing them and dragging them up.

"Wait! Can't we change first, I mean come on we can't go out there in bikini's." says Eva

The cops nodded and took off the handcuffs off of the ones in bikini's except for Lana, who's to high to understand what is going on goes to get dressed. Carmella gets a silver dress with black outlined shapes and a fringed choker, and her chest was showing a bit but she was still covered up for the most part, Brie mainly puts on a sports bra on to cover it and a police officer lends her a coat.

"Thanks. I thought I was going to bed after this so didn't bring much." admits Brie

"Don't worry about it." says the officer

"So didn't i, so don't worry about it, Lana? Can I borrow one of your tops?" asks Eva

"Sure" says Lana, giggling a little

"I'm not even sure if she knows where she is." says Kaitlyn

Eva sighs and looks in her bag and finds lana's white tank top with black lining in the end of the sleeves and the collarbone and it says "Dark Side" on it, she slips it on with her blue jean shorts. Nikki is in a white crop top that has a tiny hole in the middle but it is tied in a way to show it was meant in the design and her leggings look like the American flag. Emma puts on a black sports bra and black outside and grey inside workout pants that she folds at the top. Kaitlyn's top is the most filling so just puts on some shorts to cover her bottoms. After that they are recuffed in the back and are sent to the van where they are drove the five minutes to the jail, questioned, processed, put jumpsuits, waist chains, leg ironed, and handcuffed in the back. A policeman holds up the nameplate with their number on it as they get mugshots and put in a cell together to wait for a hearing for their weed possession charge.

Lana is laid down on a bench giggling, their waist chains taken off, the girls watch her of course they won't remember her a giggling mess when they get off it. When she comes off of it, and Lana has to get remarried as the priest messed up and lost the information he needed. The girls get a warning for their charge and head out for their flight the next day, after getting uncuffed. The girls didn't learn their lesson from last time so they go and get high again, this time they are all laughing messes, they somehow manage to get into some decent clothing this time: Kaitlin is in a orangish red fringed crop top and blue jean shorts covering the matching bikini bottom of her shirt, Sasha is in her black crop top that says "50" on the shirt and a gold "Boss" necklace with red tight legging bottoms and boots from yesterday. Emma is in a black sweater half top that has five holes down the arms of her shirt, purple pants with black belt and black boots that go to her ankle. Paige is in a black tank top and blue jean pants, Alexia is in a black shirt that has minnie mouse on it and it says Minnie in purple letters, with swirls and hearts, a white tank top, white cheetah pants that has roman numeral 4 on the side. Mandy is in a black crop top and grey sweat pants, Summer is in black heeled sandals that look like open toed boots, black skin tight jeans, and half of a black tank top. Nikki has on a red dress that is gold studded everywhere and zips up the front with a gold zipper.

Dana is in a similar outfit like Summer's however her shirt completely covers her and sways a bit, Charolette is in a light pink tank top and matching white jacket and jeans, and Eva Marie is in similar shoes to Summers' however her's has tiny slits down the sides, black leggings, and a spaghetti strapped v neck tank top that has two slits right below where the cups of her bra end. Brie is in a black crop top, white button up top that she has open, and black skin tight jeans and Maryse has on white v neck half tank top, a blue and orange sports Gulf jacket, white jeans that has holes up her pants legs and little snags and white high open toed heels that have gold studs around the sides and a big white bow on both ends of the shoe on top of them. Lana changed from her wedding dress to her matching navy blue jacket and skirt like what she wears on Raw with a white hanky, gold watch and silver bracelet. Carmella is in her black beanie, black motorcycle jacket, grey tee-shirt that had a saying on it, black leggings and black combat boots.

No one expected to have to go to a different wedding the next day so certainly didn't look like they were going to a wedding or a reception party, in Bulgaria. They were getting ready to get on the plane ride home when police notice how high they are and have them cover over. They get their rights read to them again and arrested right there where they are dragged to the police station where they are handcuffed from behind, waist chains, and leg irons are back on them. Though they fight them the whole way with Sasha and Eva working together fighting three cops physically as they get handcuffed from behind, of course it is a sloppy mess fight and they miss a lot of the time. The cops don't charge them however, this time as they know they don't know what they are doing, that is clear. They aren't as high at this moment as they are coming off of the weed this time so they will remember this well, they get a hearing the same day as it is pretty day after going through the same process again. They get their last warning before being unhandcuffed and set home so they can go to work the next day. They sleep it off but wake up with a headache and wanting to get rid of the edge they get high again just a little bit so they don't get detected, and they hide the rest in their bags not knowing that Stephanie was warned of their arrest and was told to have their gym bags searched for possession. The girls are talking together in their gear: Charlotte is in short shorts red jump suit that is covered in little white jems, that has a heart shaped top that cups around her breast and a huge circle gem with little gems surrounding it to make a flower in between her breast. Sasha is in a two yellow, black, light hot pink bejewled piece : where on her shorts the whole bottom is hot pink with a gold bejeweled square in the top middle of her shorts, and four back and front black strips that are bejeweled and gold on both sides of each small strips, her top is the right side is gold and with a black rim all the way around and the straps bejeweled gold toward the left side where the pink bejeweled strap that goes with the pink bejeweled cup with black rim, they come to her arm where they are both intertwined going down her arm where a hot pink with black rim cuff is at the end of her shirt. Kaitlyn isn't competing today she just came to support her friends is in: blue jeans, heeled brown boots that go on and tie like a combat boot, red plaid shirt and a biker like jacket, also unlike Sasha and Charlotte her hair is up in a messy bun where their hair is down and curled at the tips. Her plaid shirt is closed up to her breast to reveal the side of her breast. Emma is in a straight purple two piece where both top and bottom has white rimmed around the pieces, and her top that reminds you of a sports bra much like Sasha's does, is tied in the back like a corset, and on the back of her shorts is a big black x that is rimmed as well, she has on her black wrestling boots and knee pads. Her hair is down as well but it is straightened and scrunched a bit, just as Paige's is straightened completely. Paige is in her black jeweled motorcycle jacket , her black and corset top that has the front crossed to show a star/pentagram on the front and matching bottoms but it doesn't have the star on it it has fishnet leggings connected to them and her black boots as well. Alexia has sections of her hair braided and then pulled into a ponytail where it was teased, she had on a clear glove that looked like it was black lace and white lace with white flower surrounding it, black shorts that has a huge white rim and white sidings covered on the top rim silver spikes and on the sides it has white embroidered, her sports bra like top is black on both cups but the middle is white and the straps as well are white and wrap around her neck, and the bottom of her top and straps match the rim of her shorts and the middle of her bra match her sidings of the shorts, her belly ring showing bright. Mandy's hair was like Sasha's and Charlotte's hair and her outfit is two white cuffs that has bright glittered gold rims, to match her white boots, white shorts with gold criss crossed lines on one side of the shorts much like her right cup of her shirt, and black rim around her bra like top. Summer's hair is also straightened with grey highlights in the back layers of her hair where Alexia has red highlights in her tips, Summer's outfit might remind you of galaxy covered shorts and bra just by looking at it bedazzled to represent stars in the galaxy and a black belt around her shorts, however his top is made different from the other girls: she still has top of the cups, that are also bedazzled, are showing on hers but it's covered by a sleeveless crop top with a hole where her cups would be showing and pulls the outfit together.

Nikki has on her black and red ball cap, sports bands, space gray shorts that have fishnet leggings also connected to them but unlike the other girls she doesn't have boots on she has on her black socks on top of her fishnets and her red and black nike air red high top shoes, and grey undercoat with a red top half of her bra like top that says in grey letters with white outline "Fearless" the under line of the word has in tiny black letters "nikki" and at the top of her breast is black lace that ties together but she doesn't have it tied. Dana is in a blue scrub top as she's like their nurse, black shorts with purple lining and holes, she's also wearing fishnet tights and a mask hangs down her chin and one glove. Eva's hair is straightened and pulled over to her left side, her top is a bigger version of the girls tops in complete white with red rims and crosses around her neck, she also has two white with red rimmed cuffs and sports bands with her bands bejeweled, her boots follow the red rimmed pattern with completely white, and her shorts are white with red rim as well with small white strip with red lining and bejeweled in the middle of it. Her boots also say "Red Queen" on them. Brie like her sister is in red but her hair is straightened with a bandana in her hair that is red with a little patch that looks a bit like Little Red riding hoods checkered dress and black lines are surrounding the patch, her shirt matches her bandana with black rim on the top and the patch pattern on the bottom, she has a red and black plaid shirt tied around her waist, and red pants that are ripped all the way through the front of them to the knees, with red boots. She has on a single red sports band that has Brie on it in little black letters. Maryse has on a completely grey one piece that has fishnet leggings connected to it an a v neck top the whole thing would remind you of a one piece swimsuit only better looking, and she has on her very own motorcycle jacket that is different from Paige's in every way. The folds of the jacket is studded, same with the belt that goes with it and the cuffs of the jacket, a little bit up past her elbow down is a lighter black materiel that is glittered throughout. Lana is wearing a red version of the outfit she wore the night of her first wedding and her hair is back in a tight bun with red high heels, Carmella's hair is down like a lot of the girls hair, she is wearing a leopard print top with the word "Fearless" on it and it is surrounded in black and has black rimming, with black sweatpants that have leopard inside and is folded to show the word "Fearless" on them as well with her wrestling boots as well and a forearm cuff in black. The girls were in the middle of an interview when a disappointed Stephanie comes up with their stuff and the weed covered to protect their rep to make it look part of the show, and officers.

"Steph? What's wrong?" asks Lana

"Girls come with me." says Steph

"Why?" asks Alexia

"Alexia Bliss, Brieanna and Nicole Bella, Lana Perry-Rusuev, Eva Marie, Mandy Rose, Sasha Banks, Carmella Damme, Emma Dashwood, Maryse Ouellet, Paige Bevis, Dana Brooke, Charlotte Flair, and Kaitlyn Braun. Come with me quietly you are under arrest." says an officer

They spread all the girls out to be searched, the audience is in shock and the ones who never been in handcuffs meaning everyone but:Brie,Nikki, Paige, Emma, who have been at least handcuffed on and off tv before, act in shock to this.

"Do you know why you're under arrest today, ladies?" asks another officer

"No but we have a guess. We have people who look up to us here can you tell us why off the air?" asks Nikki

"Yeah. Come on: you all are under arrest, you have the right to remain you do say anything, what you say can be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to consult with a lawyer and have that lawyer present during any questioning. If you cannot afford a lawyer, one will be appointed for you if you so desire." says the officer

They walk off to the back to be put in the car where they spend the night in jail after being handcuffed in the back, waist chains, jumpsuits, and leg irons, before they are seen in front of the judge.

"Ladies you have had two warnings on this charge, this time you get no warning, you are all sentenced to jail for fifteen days with community service. May this be the last time any judge sees you in a courtroom with this charge." says the judge

She slams her gabel and the girls are lead to a van with their heads down, vowing that they will never do this again. They get to jail where they get a cold shower, fresh jumpsuit, handcuffed in the front and waist chains and leg irons. The only time that the leg iron and handcuffs are off is when they are picking up trash on the streets with an officer watching them, they also get handcuffs off to do their prison chores and to eat their meals.

"This fucking sucks." says Carmella, one day near the end of their sentence

"Yeah we know it does, Carmella." says Lana

"Ladies, let's not fight and lengthen our sentence. Let's finish and get our asses out of here." says Kaitlyn

The girls nod in agreement, Steph already suspended them for the time that they are in jail plus another two weeks, hoping they will get the lesson this through their stubborn heads. At the end of their jail time and suspension they don't even except a small bit of weed from anyone.

The End


End file.
